Good for Nothing Incubus
by Scatter0Shot
Summary: Tsuna has once again got himself in a precarious situation. how? we'll tell you later but the important point is Tsuna has to fumble his way into Reborn's heart with horrible seducing techniques because he is an incubus. see this wacky love comedy with supernatural elements and like it maybe? AU mentions of m-preg but none happens.


**Good for Nothing Incubus**

"What the heck?" was the first thing out of Reborn's mouth as he stared at the shivering teen at his door step, clutching a shoulder bag tight against himself as if it would protect him or something. It was late at night and it was raining heavily. Reborn was about to go to sleep when he heard his doorbell ring. Groggily he got up and made his way to the front door in only his boxers. He picked up the gun he kept by the front entrance and aimed it at who ever had decided that it would be a fun idea to come to his place so late.

It just happened to be some poor sniveling boy with the largest caramel brown eyes he had ever seen, they were like a puppy's, seriously. The boy shrieked loudly, expelling something that sounded a lot like 'HEEEIII' before falling on his backside. At this moment Reborn decided to inspect his new mystery guest. The poor thing was dripping wet and looking distinctly water logged, he must have been wondering around in the storm before he came here. "I-I g-got lost when I fell asleep on the b-bus and then I-I forgot my phone and m-my wallet at my house so I was w-wondering if I could use your ph-phone?" he was shivering so bad he couldn't really talk without his teeth clicking together.

He looked up at Reborn and he couldn't help but notice how scared and frightened he looked and then embarrassed. He followed the teen's eyes down to his crotch and saw that he was not sporting a boner of any kind, cloth or otherwise, then looked back at the teen. "Never seen a grown man in boxers before kid?" The teen looked even more embarrassed and stared down at the ground pitifully. "C-can I p-please use your phone?" Reborn thought this over for a bit, now he wasn't a very nice man. In general people tended to describe him as a cold hearted bastard and this kid did just wake him up from his slumber… "Fine, make it quick." The teen jumped up from his spot on the ground and gave a hasty bow to reborn before kicking off his shoes and randomly running around the house before he realized that he didn't know where the phone was and quickly ran back to Reborn.

"Where's the phone?" His big brown eyes looking up from under his gravity defying hair at Reborn because of the height difference of at least a foot. The kid was rather short for being a high school student, or was he too tall he wondered? Reborn smirked, this kid was really cute; maybe he'd have him as a late night snack as payment for disturbing him. His sleep deprive mind wandered to where a convenient place to say the phone was, "It's in the bedroom." the kid hesitated and then looked back up at Reborn. Getting the message he led the kid to his master bedroom.

Luckily the kid hadn't caught on to him just wanting him in bed as there really was a phone in there. The kid went to the phone and picked it up off of its cradle and then promptly dropped it again when he felt a hand caressing his inner thigh, "HEEII! What are you doing?"

"Service charge, for every second you're on the phone I get to touch you, so I suggest you make the call quick." The kid scrambled for the phone. Unfortunately for him the phone slipped under the dresser it was sitting on and slid to just out of his little arms reach. Despair gripped him as he felt a hand slide on to his behind and squeeze lightly. "Stop! I'm not even on the phone!"

"Utilities, you're using up my electricity."

Tsuna stretched out further and felt the cold plastic of the phone on his fingertips. He stuck his tongue out and stretched a bit further until he grasped the phone completely in his hands. He pulled back with the prize and scurried into a corner to try and keep the man that was groping him away. Reborn smirked as he saw the kid cowering in the corner. He watched as he nervously misdialed twice before he finally got the number he wanted. He waited a bit before the boy started his conversation with whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"Hello mom?"

"Tsu-kun do you realize you made your poor mother worry? You're out so late."

"I know mom that's why I'm calling. I'm lost; I don't have my wallet or my cellphone so I came to this guy's house to use his phone."

"Oh Tsu-kun I just put the car in for repairs, I can't come pick you up. Why don't you call Gokudera, his sister…Bianche was it? She can pick you up."

"Gokudera is in Italy with his sister and Yamato so both those options are out."

"Then what about Ryohei?"

"Boxing tournament."

"Lambo?"

"It's Friday, he's at the clubs and probably too drunk to drive."

"Dino?"

"Visiting his family that is also in Italy."

"Mukuro?"

"Staying with his sister for the weekend."

"Hibari?"

"Do you want me to die?"

"I'm sorry Tsuna, no one can come get you. I guess your only option is to stay with him."

"WHAT! I CAN'T DO THAT HE'S SCARY! I don't even know him." He glanced nervously at the man. He had put his gun away and was looking extremely bored as he waited for Tsuna to finish his call.

"Oh Tsu-kun he can't be that bad, put him on the phone."

Tsuna shakily looked at the phone before offering it weakly to the man who was still in his Boxers "She wants to talk to you." The man took it and did his best to sound charming and it worked, after about a minute the phone was handed back to Tsuna, a playful smirk on the older man's lips. "He seems nice enough." His mom said and he was dumbfounded. "You talked to him for a minute!"

"He seems to really like you Tsu-kun, maybe you could finally find a mate."

"But mom!" He whined.

"No whining, he seems like the perfect candidate, now go out and be the proper incubus I know in my heart you are!" with that she hung up and Tsuna was left with the dial tone. "I'm apparently supposed to stay here until tomorrow."

"Reborn."

"Huh?"

"My name's Reborn. I don't think I introduced myself."

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He bowed the best he could from his position that rather closely imitated a ball. The view of the man was cut off as something fluffy and white hit his face. "Here, dry off." Tsuna mumbled a quick thank you and toweled off his gravity defying hair so it wasn't as wet as it once was. Then clothes that would obviously be too big for him were thrown at him next "Change, yours are sopping wet." Reborn stepped out of the bedroom and Tsuna hurriedly took off his wet clothes and slipped on a black t-shirt that said 'this is what I woke up for?', It reached down to about his mid-thigh. Tsuna reached for the 'pants' he was given. It was a sad excuse for anything remotely able to fit him. He guessed he would just have to go pantless. It would be okay though, he still had his boxers on.

"I'm done!" He called out, "Where do I put my clothes!" he wandered into the common room with a bundle of wet clothes in his arms and stared at Reborn who was looking seriously entertained. "No pants?"

"They wouldn't fit." Tsuna gulped as he sucked up the fact that maybe his mother was right. He could just feel the power rippling off of the man's body and that appealed greatly to the young incubus.

To clarify what exactly what Tsuna is and what's his deal with Reborn, he's an incubus who's about breeding age; however he lacks a mate which is a life partner which he would impregnate with his offspring. The mate must meet certain requirements however to be even considered the vessel for Tsuna's children, he/she must be physically and mentally strong, of appropriate breeding age and be compatible with the Incubus. Tsuna had almost found a mate before but she ended up not being compatible with him and he gave up then and there.

Now it was his turn to try and seduce this man and figure out if he was compatible or not as he already fit into the first two categories.

"Say, it's getting kind of hot in here" Tsuna grabbed the edge of his shirt and started to fan his stomach with it purposely showing off a milky expanse of skin. "If anything, I'd say it's cold." Reborn said, completely ignoring the brunette's attempt at trying to get him to look at him. He pouted and went for a different tactic. "Really?" Tsuna sprawled himself out on the sofa making sure his shirt was pushed upwards so it really showed some skin "I must have a high core temperature or something." Reborn snorted, "If you did you would be dead." Tsuna shifted from his spot on the coach. Reborn was sitting across from him in an armchair looking relatively relaxed, "Why's that?"

"The body can only function at one temperature normally, go higher or lower by a couple of degrees and your organs start to shut down. I thought you were in high school."

"How did you know I was in high school?"

"You were wearing your uniform here" Tsuna blushed. It must have slipped his mind. "Do your eyes always glow orange in low light?" Tsuna blinked. His eyes where orange? But that… that meant they were compatible.

No! Now he would have to mate with him! Which nothing was wrong with that, Tsuna thought he was good looking but he was so scary! Tsuna began to fret and look around nervously. "U-uum where's the bathroom?" he needed to escape the living room and call his mom again.

"Down the hall, take a right should be the first door you see." Tsuna mumbled a thanks and looked around for a phone he could use. He looked around the living room and spotted another phone and took it with him to the bathroom ignoring the weird look he got from Reborn. He rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him and dialed his home number.

Nana was about to go to bed when Tsuna called. She sat up and grabbed the phone wondering why Tsuna called so soon after the first call. "Hello."

"Mom he fits all three categories." Nana was shocked. This was such a momentous occasion. She would have to make red bean rice to celebrate. Her little Tsu-kun was growing up into a man! "I'm so proud of you!" Was she crying? Oh this was just embarrassing! "Now you remember what to do right?"

"Yes mom, but-"

"Mommy's so happy for you!"

"Mom stop."

"Wear protection!" was his mom's last words before she hung up. She's probably going to tell all her friends about it too. His face paled. His mom did not listen at all. Not once helping with his unease. This is the first time this has happened to him and what does she do?

Tells him to wear protection, he couldn't blame her though, this was a big moment. He couldn't mess it up. More determined, he decided he would try again to seduce Reborn into the bedroom with him.

He opened the door to the bathroom and ran straight into his well-muscled chest. "I'm sorry!" Tsuna said as he rubbed his nose and then promptly screamed 'HEII!' when he saw the peeved look and gun in Reborn's hands. "Don't take so fucking long in the bathroom brat!" Now Tsuna was really sorry. He was hit over the head with the butt of the gun and tossed to the side so Reborn could enter the lavatory. He stared dumbly at the door before making it back to the living room, wanting to go to sleep.

There was no way he was going to share a bed with that gun toting crazy man, let alone sleep with him. He would just have to ignore that he was perfect in every single way and would be the optimal breeding partner. Great now his own head was against him! He gave into his head and gripped a pillow and went to Reborn's bedroom and wrapped lightly on the door. "What?" came a voice from behind him, Tsuna whirled around mildly surprised and then turned back around to try to run threw the door but that backfired greatly. He ended up with a hurt head and an embarrassing position on the floor.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" he gave an upwards glance at the man and noticed he was distinctively peeved looking. And, knowing peeved people hated questions it didn't really surprise him when he said "No" as his answer. Giving up, Tsuna accepted that answer and returned to the living room. At least he tried. He didn't want to stretch the limits with this man.

Settling down on the coach with the pillow he had carried, he drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of eating the best buffet of sweets any girl would die for.

(Take a little break if you feel the need, if not keep reading)

Reborn breathed out deeply. Running a hand through his dark hair, he looked at his bedraggled appearance. That kid was doing a number on him and he wasn't even trying. Well Reborn took that back, he was trying, and failing miserably. He didn't know how to flirt consciously worth a damn. With another sigh he finished up in the bathroom and headed to his bedroom where he found Tsuna knocking on his door. "What?" Reborn asked, annoyed that the kid would still need something from him. Whatever it was he was going to say no, no matter what. "C-can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No." Dammit mouth! His brain was just in the process of accepting that request! With that the teen walked away, only looking mildly disappointed but also slightly happier. Shaking his head he went to his own bed and fell asleep. He dreamt of nothing and it was the best sleep he had all week.

Reborn was awoken by the smell of eggs and sat up in his bed_. Who the hell would be cooking eggs?_ He looked at the clock and read the time. It was only a little past ten. He usually got up later than that.

He got up slowly and looked around for something to throw over the lower half of his body. He spotted a pair of discarded sleep pants and put them on. He walked out into his kitchen and sat down at his island and saw a woman hunched over his stove. Normally seeing a woman in his apartment wouldn't really surprise him but this time he distinctly remember having an adorable brown eyed teen with gravity defying hair over. It took a couple moments to sink in that he did not allow this woman into his house.

He scrambled off of his chair and to her side, picking up one of the many guns laying around his house and held it to the woman's temple. "Good morning." The unfamiliar woman said in a sing song tone. Reborn simply grunted and pulled the hammer back on his gun to remind her who would do most of the talking. "What are you doing in my house?"

"My, aren't you territorial. But, I would kindly ask you to put the gun away Mr. Reborn." Her eyes took on a strange light and she smiled just a bit too wide. Everything became unsettling and dangerous about her in an instant. Reborn had to fight the urge to run. It was getting tougher to breathe as the atmosphere came crashing down on him. He… had to escape.

"Mom are the eggs done yet?" Everything snapped back to how it was and the woman was once again happy as she replied to her son, "Yes sweetie, you can come and eat now. Oh Reborn, I suggest you put that gun away, you won't need it. " Reborn nodded numbly and placed his gun down on the island. He sat on a stool closest to his gun and stared warily at the woman who was now confirmed as the charming mother, Nana Sawada. Tsuna sat a seat away from Reborn and looked at him briefly, saying a quick good morning before digging into his breakfast. "Why didn't you tell me your mom was here?" He looked over at Tsuna, slightly confused. He swallowed a mouthful of eggs and answered quickly as if it was an inconvenience to him, "You were still sleeping and when I knocked on your door I almost got shot."

"Sorry, I'm not much of a morning person."

"Neither am I, but I don't try to shoot people." With that he finished off his eggs, rinsed off the plate and put it in the dishwasher. "I guess I'll be leaving soon. Thanks for allowing me to stay the night. It was nice meeting you." Tsuna bowed and ran off into the master bedroom to collect his bag and change back into his probably now damp uniform. Reborn stared at Nana before he sighed and opted to play with his curly side burns. "So tell me, why exactly did you allow Tsuna to stay over, you didn't exactly know who I was so why did you have such faith I wouldn't do anything to your son?"

Nana hummed as she put the cooling frying pan into the sink and running water over its surface. "We're very influential Mr. Reborn. I have very little sway myself but cute little Tsu-kun will one day rule over a large family, you're associated with them I think."

Reborn wracked his mind for large organizations that had given him jobs which he completed eventually and only one came to mind. "The Vongola?"

"Correct, and Tsuna is the descendant of the first head of the family and if you did indeed hurt him, you would have more than just me after you." her eyes flashed the way they had when he pulled the gun on her. Dangerous, like a wild beast waiting for you to drop your guard so it could rip your throat out. Reborn gulped. "I never knew you were delusional Nana."

"Oh?" her tone showed little to mild interest at the bold claim.

"I just find your story hard to believe. The Vongola's have a tenth heir, I've met him myself."

"Xanxus, I presume? He's only temporary. If you haven't noticed Tsuna isn't ready yet. I think the current head was going to call you on this matter and ask you to tutor Tsuna." At that moment the house phone rang and Reborn looked suspiciously at Nana. She looked mildly shocked then happy, smiling again.

"Right on cue." Reborn picked up the phone and sure enough it was the ninth telling him he was to tutor the tenth Vongola heir, Tsunayoshi Sawada. He blanked then stared at the phone as if it suddenly transformed into a banana (that was the only thing I could think of so don't laugh). "Sir, what about Xanxus?"

"He was only temporary. This was done to insure the real heir's safety." It looks like Nana was telling the truth. He sat down and paled. He had seen the kid and even talked to him, there was no way that guy was going to become the head of such an underground organization. He wouldn't last a day! "You must be insane! I've seen the kid myself, there's no possible way! He can't run something like the Vongola."

"Reborn, if I thought it was impossible I wouldn't have asked this of you. Trust me when I say, the kid might surprise you." Reborn sighed. The ninth was dead set on this wasn't he?

"Fine, I'll train him." With that Reborn hung up, tired of the conversation. He looked over at Nana who was smiling, obviously pleased. "More eggs, Mr. Reborn?"

Tsuna pulled on his wet pants and sighed. His entire uniform was still wet and the drying overnight hadn't really helped. He took a deep breath and picked up his school bag and walked into the kitchen. "I'm ready to go." Tsuna looked at his mother curiously then at Reborn. He was looking quite pale. "Tsuna," Nana said "Mr. Reborn is going to become your new tutor."

"HEII? Why?"

"Well I and Mr. Reborn were talking about how bad your grades were and he offered to teach you. Isn't that great?" _no__,_ Tsuna thought but his mom seemed so pleased about it, "Yeah… that's great." She pulled her son into a hug and started humming. "Mom…stop it. It's embarrassing." He pushed against her slightly, feeling embarrassed about being hugged in such an overbearing manner. "Well I guess it's time for us to go. Say goodbye to Mr. Reborn Tsu-kun." Tsuna gave a small wave and turned away and started heading to the door; things were going to get interesting.

From that day forth Tsuna came to Reborn's house every Wednesday as prearranged by his mother. Every time he would fail miserably at trying to seduce him, instead he found out little details about Reborn. He enjoyed the time he spent with him even if half of it was cowering in fear when he got an answer wrong and was whacked with a gun across the top of his head. But he still found it enjoyable. He even caught himself a couple of times rambling off about the day's lesson to his mother as she cleaned dishes.

"My Tsu-kun, you must really like him." His mother said to him one day as she was just finishing the dishes from dinner. Tsuna blushed darkly and turned his head away, stammering out a no. "I-I just enjoy his company, t-that's all."

"Is Tsuna-kun in love?" Lambo's voice echoed from the living room. He heard I-pin draw in an excited breath, "I-pin make good luck charm to help bring prosperity and fertility!" Tsuna bolted off his chair at the dinner table and practically flung himself on the slim Chinese girl. "No! That's not necessary I-pin! I'm not in love!" I-pin looked at him confused, "You're not?" she looked at Nana as if to confirm that Tsuna was telling the truth. She just stood there, drying her hands on her apron and shaking her head. I-pin frown and looked down at Tsuna who was still clinging onto her waist, "How dare Tsuna lie about feelings! You have biiiiig crush!" She nodded and that sealed it. There was no doubt in her mind that Tsuna was in love. He wilted and loosened his grip slightly, "Please I-pin, no charms. I know you mean well."

"Then have dumpling."

"I-pin, I just had dinner though, I'm not hungry."

"Then I-pin makes charm." Tsuna contemplated this. He couldn't decide what was the lesser of two evils, an embarrassing charm or a potentially deadly dumpling. He looked over at Lambo. He was shaking his head and making an x motion with his hands. "Fine, give me your silly charm." Tsuna said exasperatedly.

There was no winning when it came to I-pin. I-pin squealed and ran up to her room excitedly. Tsuna flung himself on the coach beside Lambo. Tsuna looked over and saw that Lambo was quite pleased with something and his smile was just a little bit too wide. "So what does he look like?" of course he would want details.

It wasn't every day that Tsuna fell in love. Usually it would be stories of how people were beating on him. This really was a momentous occasion for Tsuna. "U-um he's Italian." Lambo made a motion with his hand for him to continue. "Dark eyes, ah black hair, always wears a suit and has curly side burns." Lambo blanked out and then came back, "Curly side burns?" Tsuna nodded his head. "Well then. T-that's an interesting feature. Say, does he have a fedora as well?" He nodded and Lambo paled.

He looked at Tsuna with worry filled eyes. "And, you say this guy fits all three categories?" Tsuna nodded again and that seemed to make Lambo worry even more.

"Oh… this is bad."

Reborn rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he drank tiredly from his espresso. He had a wild night and he was just recovering from the most sinister hangover ever. All the lights were turned off in his condo and he made sure that there was no chance of something dropping which would create a loud noise. He sighed as he smelled his espresso. It was like heaven in a cup.

He cradled it close to his body and took nurturing sips every once in a while to taste the rich flavour. He remembered the events of last night and almost laughed at the sheer stupidity of it all, he was at a bar drinking when one of his buddies (probably not his friend anymore, due to what followed after) thought it would be funny to text a random person on his contact list. Now, normally reborn would have laughed it off but he ended up deciding to text his student and the heir to the Vongola family. Now, this was also not the bad part. He was pretty sure Tsuna could handle a couple of drunken texts but what were sent were sexts.

That was not okay.

He ended up punching the guy out, checking his phone (luckily none of the texts got through) and then finding some random girl to bang to get rid of his rotten mood. All in all it was better than most days he went drinking. That usually ended up with someone burning a building to the ground or a riot and if you were really lucky, crashing a couple cars on a back street. This was pretty tame compared to most nights, hence why Reborn didn't drink that often.

He usually didn't make it a habit of taking girls home as they had a nasty habit of stalking him afterwards if he did. It also meant he'd have to change his sheets which he found was a major pain in the ass. But somehow this one had happened to be sleeping in his bed. She was big breasted, had nice curves, kind of short and had dark brown hair. She was plain but underneath that exterior was a complete nympho; she went for four rounds with little breaks in between.

It was good, that was the only thing he could say about it. Not the best but not the worst. He noted the time and the feeling that he was forgetting something washed over him. He thought about it for a moment but then shrug his shoulders. It couldn't be that important.

The doorbell rang and Reborn wondered who it could be. He got up slowly, his fluffy black house coat hanging on him loosely. He quickly tied it tighter with the sash and opened the door of his condo to see wide brown caramel eyes and gravity defying hair. Oh, that's what he was forgetting about. He was tutoring Tsuna today. "H-hi is this a bad time?" Tsuna said, noting the look on Reborn's face. Reborn just stared with a strained expression on his face for a minute then stepped aside to let Tsuna in. why was he worried what that kid thought about him? He was a big boy, he could handle this. Reborn did his best to hide the second pair of shoes which obviously weren't his. Tsuna looked down at the ground when he was taking his own shoes off and spotted the pair of heels Reborn was standing in front of, "You have company over?"

"Sort of…"

"Sort of?" Tsuna parroted and just then the woman he had taken homed the night before walked out wearing nothing but a sheet. Tsuna eyes widen slightly. But then they narrowed slightly and finally went back to their original size. "Well since I'm here I guess I'll have to stay. Mom will get mad if I come home so soon." Tsuna shivered slightly and so did Reborn, that woman was scary when she wanted to be. The woman who was now meandering around Reborn's Kitchen finally realized there was someone else inside the house. "Whose brat is that? It can't possibly be yours can it Reborn?" she said as she pointed rather rudely at Tsuna.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. This woman was veil. She only fit one of his categories, breeding age and even then her expiry date was close. He could smell it. He put on the most pleasant smile and decided to introduce himself, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm Reborn's student." He did a quick bow that was more of a head nod and looked at the woman again. She looked at Tsuna owlishly before turning back to the bedroom saying a quick whatever over her shoulder. "Look Reborn, just keep the kid away from me I don't want the smell of breast milk on me."

"And I don't want to smell like fish either." Tsuna said under his breath. Reborn looked down at his student and saw his eyes glowing that enthral orange colour. Strange, the lighting here seems to be perfectly normal. Reborn stared at Tsuna a bit harder but then the orange glow disappeared and Tsuna stared back at him with those large caramel coloured eyes of his. Reborn looked back at the kitchen and pondered.

Usually Tsuna said nothing even remotely offensive. He'd been trying all week to make the kid to say crap without blushing. But this was completely unexpected. He was starting to get curious about how this would play out. He smirked and guided the kid into the kitchen.

"Pull out your latest tests, I want to see the scores and if they are under seventy five you're going to see the barrel of my gun." Tsuna nodded and frantically started digging for his tests, purposely trying to lose the one's he knew were under the desired score. "I also know which tests were handed back today so don't try and hide them." Reborn smirked over his shoulder as he disappeared from the kitchen to get dressed. Tsuna stiffened and then pulled out his social test and practically cried. He had tried so hard to hide the fact that he only got a sixty. Why didn't he just leave it at home! Oh right, because Reborn would drive to his house just to make him pick it up anyways.

So anything close to destroying it (that probably wouldn't get him off his back either) wouldn't help Tsuna hide the fact that he was failing (in Reborn's eyes). He was going to die! _Goodbye cruel world, goodbye loving mother and I think I'll miss you most of all pineapple head__,__ I mean Mukuro. _He really needed to stop referring to Mukuro like that; it wasn't nice to tease others. But it was okay to tell people the truth in a very harsh manner if you didn't like them.

Speaking of things he didn't like the veil woman was back with her stink. She was sitting across the table from him, glaring at him as if he was a disgusting animal carcass that had rotted. "If you keep making that ugly expression it'll wreck your face even worse than it already is." The woman recoiled back and snarled at Tsuna, "Watch your mouth brat! I'll have you know I'm highly desirable."

"To whom, the elderly?"

"I was apparently attractive enough for your sexy tutor to take home."

"After how many drinks did he have before that? He couldn't possibly have been thinking straight when he decided to take you home. Tell me, did you pay him?"

At this she turned bright red and stormed out of the kitchen pushing Reborn roughly shouting something about a shitty brat and how she wouldn't stand for this before shoving her feet into her stilettos, slamming the front door in her wake. "What exactly did you say to her? I left you alone for two minutes." Tsuna glanced at him and he noticed the orange tint was back. "I just told her she was a whore and was unattractive." He shrugged as if it was nothing big and Reborn stared in confusion. "Do have bipolar disorder or am I just rubbing off on you?" Tsuna smirked and leaned heavily on his forearms, "Would you believe me if I said I felt threatened by the possibility I couldn't have sex with you if that woman was still around?" now Reborn was just dumbfounded. Tsuna never ever, ever talked about sex or anything without extremely blushing and here he was, spewing out obscenities and talking about doing him (which wouldn't happen, it would be the other way around) like it was nothing.

He grabbed Tsuna and spun him around. The orange in his eyes had faded and now his face greatly resembled a tomato. "Do you want to have sex with me?" Frankly, Reborn was attracted to the boy, as evident when they first met, but that was before he found out who he was exactly. That had curved his craving for his flesh a bit. Duty taking over emotion, that's how it had always been. But with that kind of invitation handed to him on a silver platter he couldn't resist. He just needed consent and he was all for it.

Tsuna stuttered a bit before his eyes lit up with that orange glow that seemed to show more often today. "I think the real question is if you can handle me." Sex appeal just seemed to roll off of Tsuna in waves as he encroached further into Reborn's personal space. He placed his hands on his chest and stood on his tippy toes, then he jumped and then again. He frowned and looked up at Reborn who was trying to contain giggles but failing miserably. "Hey!" Reborn looked down at him and smirked.

"If you can't even kiss me short stuff I think I can handle you."

(Take another break if you need to, don't worry the sex isn't going anywhere)

He picked Tsuna off of the ground ever so slightly and pulled him close to his chest. He touched their lips lightly together. He heard Tsuna breath hitch and felt his hands tighten on his clothes he had changed into. Shame he would have to take them off so soon. He smirked and went in for something more pleasurable.

He licked his lips and felt the boy shiver. He pressed their lips together again and started moving them, trying to get Tsuna to do the same. Tsuna responded, mimicking Reborn's actions sloppily. That was okay; Reborn would just have to teach him. It was painfully obvious that Tsuna had never kissed anyone before in his life.

Reborn pushed Tsuna forward until his back was touching the wall. He let the kiss go for a second to catch his breath before he proceeded. He grabbed Tsuna's ass roughly causing the small teen to gasp. He slipped his tongue in hitting that delicious spot he knew women loved. Tsuna moaned and pressed even closer to Reborn, rubbing against him.

He swirled his tongue against Tsuna's, twisting it together with his own. Tsuna's taste was intoxicating and Reborn felt himself become quickly drunk on the feeling it gave him. He broke the kiss panting, looking at the red face of the boy he was kissing. He buried his nose in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. It was a sickly sweet smell that seemed to take over his senses.

It made him warm and dizzy but it also caused shivers to go down his spine. To put it simply, it was like sucking on a battery. Deadly, but the feeling became addictive after a while and you start to love the numbing feeling you got on your tongue. He opened his mouth and bit lightly on the skin before tracing a line with his tongue to the shell of Tsuna's ear. Tsuna whimpered slightly and the sound travelled down into Reborn's loins and it made him inhale sharply.

"Bedroom, now." He whispered, his voice husky as he carted the boy over his shoulder and threw him onto his bed. "I was going to do a bit more foreplay but, I'm not a very patient man." Reborn said as he stood over top of Tsuna and tugged on his tie. Tsuna's eyes were back to their orange hue and he made a move to get up which Reborn quickly thwarted by placing a strong hand on his small chest and tying his hands behind Tsuna's head to the bed posts. "Hey! I thought I was going to be top!" Reborn chuckled. This kid was unbelievable.

He pulled on Tsuna's pants and tugged them down off of his lean hips and onto the floor. He dragged his hand across the waist band of Tsuna's boxers. He tore them off and quickly stripped himself of his own pants and tight briefs. He put the head of his penis to Tsuna's entrance and saw the kid visibly stiffen. "It's okay this will only hurt a bit." He kissed Tsuna's forehead lightly before shoving his entire length inside of the tight heat.

Tsuna screamed and tears streamed down his face. That did not hurt a bit. It hurt like a bitch! He whimpered and tried to move away from Reborn, but was held in place by Reborn's strong muscular hands. He made a shushing noise and pulled out slowly before thrusting his length back in slowly.

He hooked Tsuna's legs in the crook of his elbow and continued to thrust slowly into him until the whimpering was down to a minimum and shivers cascaded across Tsuna's entire must have started to feel good. He picked up speed and Tsuna's whimpers became moans. He clutched tightly onto Reborn's shoulders and thrust his hips to meet with the thrusts, plunging his cock deeper inside of him. "M-more…So good ~ Reborn fuck me." Tsuna's finger racked across Reborn's well-toned back, leaving angry red gouges in his skin.

Tsuna was mewling with delight as Reborn's cock deliciously hit against his prostate. He could feel the pleasure arc through him, each wave in time with Reborn's thrusts. He tightened experimentally around Reborn's length and was greeted with a breathy grunt. The hands on his hips gripped tighter, definitely leaving bruises. Tsuna moaned as the pain mixed with his pleasure.

His insides felt so slippery and full. He loved the feeling of reborn inside of him. His tail flicked happily against the bed and Reborn continued to go to town on his body. He could feel his body tighten and coil in his oncoming release, he was so close. The thumping on the bed got heavy enough because of Tsuna's tail he had to stop having sex for a moment to figure out what the sound was. He looked down and saw a tail coming out from underneath Tsuna.

It had the typical club tip you would regularly see along with the traditional jet black for its colouring however what was special about Tsuna's tail was it was on Tsuna. "What the fuck…" Reborn said under his breath as he felt worried eyes look at him for a brief moment before travelling down to where Reborn's eyes were. Tsuna instantly paled. _Oh shit! _His mom had warned him about this.

Shit, shit, double shit! What was he supposed to do! Tsuna looked back at Reborn's face and saw the shocked expression on it. "I guess you want an explanation for the tail huh?" Reborn nodded numbly still not fully coming to terms with the fact that the young teen he was banging had an extra appendage. "I'm just going to warn you. It's pretty crazy."

Reborn looked away for a second and got a searing kiss from Tsuna, reawakening his arousal. "But first can we finish? I'm so close, I want to cum Reborn~" Tsuna thrust his hips at Reborn and he quickly obliged to finishing the job. Truth is told, he too was close to finishing. After a couple more moments of intense sex they finished up. They each took showers and put on their now slightly wrinkled clothes and sat down in the living room, Reborn across from Tsuna nursing a cup of espresso in order to calm his nerves. Tsuna fidgeted on the coach a bit more before he finally looked up at the extremely confused Reborn.

He was watching the tail that was flicking outside of Tsuna's boxers as the teen did not feel like wearing pants. "I-is it real?" Reborn was first to break the silence. Tsuna nodded and his tail flicked in the air again as if to prove his statement. "Can I touch it?" Tsuna nodded again and Reborn hesitantly got up from the coach and petted Tsuna's tail. It was soft like flesh.

Funny, he thought it would feel like scales. He looked up at Tsuna and saw a tremendous amount of blush dusting his cheeks. Reborn gulped and Basked in the sight before returning to the coach. He would have to remember that for later. "Anything else you are hiding before we go on to explanations?" Tsuna gripped the edge of his chair before taking a deep breath and tugging off his shirt.

His face was calm before it twisted in pain he leaned down and clutched at his back. The distinct sound of flesh tearing filled the room as slippery black bulges appeared. Those bulges grew and shifted until they completely unraveled as wings. Huge, black, blood covered wings that over took the entire room and then some, enveloping in its leathery folds. Everything in the room had a fine layer of blood on it.

Reborn recoiled, "I thought they would be smaller…" Blood dribbled down from the open wounds and Tsuna looked up warily. "These…" he said breathlessly. Reborn was in awe. The boy… the creature in front of him was just the picture of odd. He was bizarre in all ways yet, Reborn could find nothing wrong with it.

Maybe it was because his friends weren't exactly better, but this just… EXTREME! He couldn't accept this. "Well you see my family… the Vongola's we're uum succubi and incubi. We are the things of myths and legends and I want you to bare my children."

"You know what, I can believe that. Why? Because I once had a man with a glowing binky tell me in an alternate universe I was a mafia hitman who was trapped in the form of a baby because of a curse. So this isn't to strange for me." Tsuna's eyes lit up and his tail waved happily behind him in sheer joy.

"So does that mean that we can be official now?" Okay, Reborn needed to put the brakes on for this one.

"Who said anything about dating? Look kid, you're a one-time deal. Although I wouldn't object to more sex, you were the best fuck I've had in a while. I'm just saying that I accept that you aren't exactly human." Tsuna's face fell instantly, his tail falling limply to his side. "Oh…" That was it. He was a failure, an absolute failure. He should have known better, but then he went and got his hopes up. Everything ends up like this.

He started the process of folding his wings back inside of his body and looked up at Reborn, he was watching with sick fascination as the leathery black appendages disappeared into Tsuna's tiny frame. Once they were fully inside Tsuna grabbed his shirt and bag and left the house saying a quick goodbye over his shoulder at Reborn.

Reborn sighed. Was he too hard on the kid? Well it was true. He wasn't looking for a relationship. He was downright terrified of commitment.

He walked back into the living room and looked at his furniture. He could see the miniscule droplets of blood out lining where he and the kid had sat. How was he going to clean this up?

For the next three Wednesday's Tsuna didn't show up. The first one Reborn thought was normal; he was a teenager who just got rejected of course, he wouldn't want to be around him. The second one was a downright panic attack for him, he was starting to worry if he committed suicide or something, but a quick call to his mother just confirmed that no he was not dead, just heartbroken. By the third one Reborn had had enough! It was driving him crazy!

It pissed him off to no end that the boy still hadn't grown a pair of balls and faced him. But what was he going to do about it? He had broken his heart and then he was just going to demand he'd see him again? No he needed to be sure about what he was doing. He needed advice and he knew just who to call.

Tsuna was underneath his blankets in his bed sniffling. He was so sad. His mate, his life partner he was supposed to give the honour of bearing his children, not only fucked him but also didn't want to be with him. What did he do wrong? He seduced him (Reborn did), he fucked him (Reborn also did that) and when he proposed to stay together he gets told that he was only a one-time thing.

"Am I not fit to succeed in life?" He wondered out loud as he clutched the blanket over his head. "You aren't if you keep up with that shitty attitude." An omnipresent voice boomed overhead and he stilled and gazed at the Italian man with the curly side burns. He quickly retreated deeper into his blanket nest and yelled a muffled 'go away' at him. Reborn had half a mind at that point to just light the quilt on fire to drive the kid out. He was not putting up with this.

"I don't have time for this brat." He pulled the blanket off the bed and watched as Tsuna's eyes grew to the size of saucers and started watering. "Now get dressed we're going out." Tsuna shook his head vigorously, "I'm not going." Reborn quirked an eyebrow in response. "What was that you shitty brat? We are going to go out and we are going to have a good time and you better be having a good time or so help me! I will burn all of your things." Okay that may have been extreme but threats were the only way he knew how to get people to comply.

Frankly, they worked a lot better than talking calmly.

Tsuna quickly got up, shoved Reborn out of his room and put clothes on in a record thirty seconds. He popped out of his room, still slightly disheveled. Reborn smiled and tugged the teen out of the house and into his car. Tsuna buckled up his seat belt and turned to Reborn, "What are we doing?"

"We're going on a date." Tsuna eyes widened and Reborn looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "I felt I was a little harsh rejecting you like that so I'm going to see if this could actually work. But don't get your hopes up kid I could still say no." Tsuna smiled happily in his seat ad looked ahead eagerly.

Their first stop was the movie theater where they had a small fight over what movie they would like to see. Tsuna wanted to see a comedy. Reborn wanted to see a horror film simply because he knew it would scare Tsuna. They both yelled at each other for a bit before Reborn pulled a gun and Tsuna agreed with it. The entire movie Tsuna was clinging onto him and eeping every time something popped out from behind a corner.

Their second stop was for dinner. They didn't go anywhere fancy, just a small diner that served Italian food that Reborn had been frequenting every once in a while. Tsuna had spaghetti as he didn't recognize any of the other dishes and he ended up wearing most of the sauce on his face. Which Reborn found adorable. He reached across the table and wiped at the corners of Tsuna's mouth and the boy blushed and said a quite thank you under his breath and Reborn internally gushed about it. Reborn had something complicated and smelt delicious and eventually had to give Tsuna a bite as he was practically drooling on Reborn's food.

They split the bill and got a good discount because he was a regular. All in all it was a good night, nothing went wrong and there was nothing to complain about. Reborn sighed defeated as he sent Tsuna home for the night, getting a small kiss on the cheek that made him blush. He thought it would be easier than this. He would take him on a date and he would realize it wouldn't work but damn, why did he have to be so cute? He face palmed and stalked back to his car and drove home, thinking about the events of today.

Everything returned to normal, Tsuna came over on Wednesdays for tutoring but what changed was the amount of time he spent there. Before the date, after he had finished Reborn practically shoved him out, but now he was slowly staying for longer intervals. They became accustomed to a comfortable routine, they would tutor, have a light snack and then sit together on the coach and watch TV. They ended up both liking the same shows so they wouldn't have to fight over what to watch.

Reborn was finding it harder to come up with a valid reason not to date the cute Brunet sitting on top of him. With his head relaxed on his chest he watched his chest rise up and down, eventually Tsuna looked up at him and Reborn couldn't take it anymore. Reborn blushed and crushed Tsuna against him, placing kissing on his head. "You're so much better than my chameleon." Reborn said under his breath and took in Tsuna's scent. He spelt like popcorn and conditioner.

_Not a bad smell__, _Reborn thought. "Hey kid, how would you like to make it official?" He could feel Tsuna stiffen then felt something hit the sleeve of his shirt. The kid was crying and Reborn rolled his eyes at this. "Does that mean you'll let me top?" Reborn snorted out of his nose. "Maybe when you get bigger" _which you won't _reborn wanted to add but knew Tsuna wouldn't like that, "Then maybe." Tsuna's eyes sparkled and he touched Reborn's abdomen. "I promise to drink lots of milk then." Reborn smiled at that and flicked Tsuna's forehead. "I said maybe, don't get your hopes up no-good."

"I can't be a no-good if you love me."

"That is true, I do love you Tsuna."

**The end **

Authors notes:

So the overall feel I have for this fanfics is like the song walking disaster by the wombats. It fits really well. But the end lovey stuff feels more like Imogen heap goodnight and go. Tell me what songs fit in which areas if you want. You don't have to I'm just curious is all. And the song you think fits for all of it.

Editor- done! What's my time? Well here you go, the forever shot, I'm surprised it even has an end.


End file.
